The Fight For Freedom
by Night Author
Summary: The gang are plunged into a war for Earth they want no part of, but in order to save the world, they have to join forces with the ragtag remnants of the US military and fight against overwhelming odds, will they make it out?
1. Chapter 1

Night Author here, as you probably knew…I decided to write a story, so here's the result! Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I am sure I do not stand alone in saying these are a pointless legal technicality! But nonetheless, I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any other related characters. Go on gloat! WELL YOU DON'T EITHER! I also have to say that this is an action story, action isn't usually my thing, but here goes.

**The Fight For Freedom**

**Chapter One:**

**Camping**

January 2007:

"Damn it Jimmy, you don't have to be a hero…you don't need to be some martyr. Why can't you ever just run, or give up. There's nothing cowardly about saving your own skin, don't do it! For me…please, the world needs you Jimmy…" Cindy pleaded tears running down her dirty face and mixing with the blood there, stinging her cuts. Her normally immaculate blond hair was askew, uncombed and dirty, she had one black eye, her shirt was torn and scorched and instead of her normal capris, she wore padded pants that were roughed up and scarred combat boots.

"I have to Cind, you were right, the world needs me, and I can't let them down." He said hoarsely, his face was even more cut and bruised than hers and part of his messy hair was scorched and he was wearing what appeared to be a light blue flight suit, his black boots pitted and scarred and his eyes bore the look of one who has seen too much, it was a look that no kid should ever have.

"The world needs you ALIVE Jimmy, don't do it, for me, I won't be able to live without you." She begged, crying harder now.

"I have to Cind, just know that I love you, and tell the others goodbye, don't cry to hard for me Cindy…I love you, with all my heart, I always have." He said solemnly strapping his submachine gun to his belt and putting a handgun in a low-slung holster

"No! I'm coming with you."

"No you're not!" He said, "You can't die, I can't bare to be the one to cause you to die, don't you understand, you need to live, they need you…you have too much to live for."

"So do you, if not more! You can save the world without dying Jimmy, just give up, we can pull out again, we always have, don't do it." She said pleadingly.

He looked at the slightly pitted circular steel hatch and picked up a polarized helmet from by his feet.

"I have to do this, I understand if you want to come, but I can't let you." He said

"Well you can't stop me either." She replied.

"No Cindy, even if I wanted you to come, it would be too much weight, we would both die for sure, you can't come Cindy.

"Than let me go instead." She insisted.

"NO! I can't let you, this is something I have to do!" He said insistently, and she knew whatever she could say wouldn't change his mind, he would, as always put others before himself, insist on being a hero, and saving the world.

Then they both, boyfriend and girlfriend, who would have been husband and wife, had fate not cruelly intervened, kissed with a passion that eclipsed anything before it and when they broke apart, Jimmy's face bore a sad but determined expression, the kind that soldiers who go to a war they know they aren't coming back from wear. As he put on the helmet, he smiled at her one last time, and threw the men standing behind her a salute, before pressing the button that would unseal the hatch and slowly descending, closing it behind him, locking it permanently.

The Present; June 2nd 2006:

"Jimmy, will this be like that time we went camping with your dad?" Carl asked for what seemed to be thee fourteenth time.

"No Carl, this time we'll have all of my inventions…and a luxurious tent." Jimmy said for what he was sure was more than fourteen times.

"Will there be vampires?" Sheen asked.

"No Sheen."

"Aw man!"

"Well will there be aliens?" Sheen asked.

"Maybe." Jimmy said, trying to fit one more bag into the hovercar's trunk.

"Yes!" Sheen said, pumping his fist.

"Jimmy, I'm allergic to aliens, and why aren't you using your hyper thingamajigy?" Carl asked tentatively.

"It was confiscated by the CIA when we were in China." Jimmy said, the injustice of it stung him.

"How was I supposed to know that creating a four dimensional molecule was a class one felony there?" He protested.

"Yeah but we got out okay eh Jim." Carl said, he was trying to help, they had been chased by ten Chinese soldiers all the way to the American Embassy, dodging bullets, it seemed a lot for just a Hyper-cube, but apparently Sheen had also attacked the owner of a Robo-fiend store as well.

"Are you guys ready yet?" They heard Libby say, Jimmy looked up to see Libby and Cindy, he was dazzled by how beautiful she looked and his shirt caught on fire.

"What the hell!" He shouted slapping at the flames and succeeding in putting them out.

"Oh, sorry Jimmy." Sheen said, holding up a miniature tank of super-condensed propane.

Jimmy grabbed it before he could light anything else on fire and stowed it away under a seat.

The new hovercar was larger and resembled the Astro-Car they had won on that Alien game show with Meldar.

"Alright, I think we're all set…" Jimmy said, scanning the bags and other equipment and making sure everything was there.

"So where are we camping again Jimmy?" Cindy asked, causing everyone to turn instantly.

"Did she just-"

"Chill out." Jimmy said; it was taking everyone a while to get used to the fact that they were over their denial and were now going out.

"Anyway, we're going camping in the Adirondacks in upstate New York." (Cool mountains, I went camping there once…it was awesome, tough but awesome).

The gang was fifteen, almost sixteen, except Sheen who was already sixteen and the school year had just finished.

Jimmy was the only one who had a job, as you need to be sixteen to be hired, he was an exception and worked for the National Security Administration's International branch, this branch worked with the CIA they were the real "secret agents" the ones that went to other countries, tracked down killers bent on world domination, broke into corrupt government headquarters and saved the world, and they paid well. Jimmy was what you might call a part-time secret agent, working on a commission basis; other countries' governments also occasionally hired him out as well. He also had a carry permit and was licensed to make arrests in most democratic countries and all involved in the UN. (A carry permit is a license to carry a firearm; Jimmy's is a license to carry a concealed firearm)

Sheen was just too lazy to work, and who would hire him?

"Alright, let's hit the road, figuratively of course as we'll be-" Jimmy started.

"We get it." The others said in unison.

"Shotgun!" Sheen yelled, diving through the door to this chair.

"Actually Sheen there are two shotgun seats, which means that," Carl began to say.

"I'll be taking the other one." Cindy finished, going in to sit in the co-pilot's chair, Jimmy walked in and took the pilot's chair of course and Carl and Libby got the others. Sheen shut the door and they took off.

A half an hour later they were landing to get some lunch and let Sheen use the bathroom.

"Oh come on!" Sheen practically yelled hopping from one foot to the other outside of the men's room.

"HURRY UP!" He shouted, banging on the door.

"Um Sheen, you were pulling instead of pushing." Jimmy said, turning the handle and pushing the door open to demonstrate.

"Oh." Sheen said, slightly embarrassed, he quietly walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"Well I…" Jimmy started to say but stopped, he had seen something out the window of the convenience store they had stopped at. He turned away from Cindy and dashed through the front doors, pulling out his gun.

"Freeze! NSA!" Jimmy shouted, flashing a badge. He had seen a man attempting to kidnap a ten-year-old kid.

"I am licensed to use deadly force. If you so much as try to move I'll put a bullet through your spine." Jimmy said threateningly. "Let the kid go and I don't kill you. Drop the gun and slowly put your hands behind your head." He said, leveling his Sig Sauer handgun at the man's forehead.

The would-be kidnapper seemed to contemplate this for a second, he started to raise his hands, but dropped to the floor and fired his revolver at Jimmy.

Jimmy dove to the side, rolled and came up again, shooting the man's hand, purposely not shooting to kill.

The shot sent the man's gun spinning away and he keeled over clutching a freely bleeding hand, blood immediately covering his arm.

Jimmy ran over and pulled out one of his inventions, he aimed the device at the man's hand and pulled a red trigger, surgical lasers healing the wound, he then injected the man with a blood replacement and handcuffed his hands behind his head, attaching them to a band he put around the man's neck.

Jimmy replaced the device, which looked like a hand-held camcorder in his pocket but didn't holster his gun.

"Call the cops kid, tell em an NSA agent got someone trying to kidnap you and to send someone to the corner Eight Eleven ASAP." He told the petrified ten-year-old, tossing him his cell phone.

By now, a crowd had gathered, including Libby, Carl and Cindy, Sheen was still in the bathroom he surmised.

The police had arrived surprisingly quickly, it took only two minutes before two police cars with sirens blaring pulled up, Jimmy waved his hand to get everyone to stop clapping for him as the officers got out of the two cars.

"NSA." Jimmy told the lead one, showing him his ID badge. "I got this one trying to kidnap this kid, it doesn't matter if he pleads not guilty, we've got three eyewitnesses, and I filmed the whole thing." Jimmy told them, tapping his sunglasses to indicate a hidden camera there.

"I'll send you the film." He said, pointing out the three people who had been in the parking lot, "There are your witnesses." He said. The three nodded vigorously, anxious to help put away someone who would have kidnapped such an innocent child.

It took ten minutes for the officers to get his statement, but then they were off again, and this time they flew nonstop to their campsite in the Adirondacks mountain range.

"Wow Jim." Carl said as they landed, he had been silent the whole rest of the trip, "That was pretty cool, and brave." He said.

"Thanks Carl, but it really wasn't much, trust me, It'd make my job a hell of a lot easier if all I had to do was that, I had to break into Iran's Intelligence headquarters last week without anyone knowing anyone had been there…" He said, massaging a particularly bad bruise on his shoulder from a twenty-foot fall.

"But enough of that, come on, let's have fun." He said enthusiastically, and they started to set up camp.

It only took around fifteen minutes to get the campsite set up, with two huge tents, one for Cindy and Libby and the other for Jimmy, Sheen and Carl as well as a mammoth pavilion that housed the TV, kitchen area, armchairs, room for a fire and was home to Jimmy's holographic butler.

"Whoa." Was Sheen's reaction, whoa just about summed up the campsite Jimmy thought.

Later that night, they were all sitting around the campfire, playing truth or dare and eating s'mores.

"Alright Sheen, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sheen said instantly.

"I dare you to…sing Aretha Franklin as loud as you can." Jimmy said, he wasn't able to think up anything better at the moment, but laughed all the same at Sheen's horrendous attempt.

"Alright, Carl, truth or dare?" Sheen asked.

"Truth." Carl said nervously attempting to hide behind his llama pillow and curling up in his armchair.

"Who do you want to date in our year?" Sheen asked.

Carl winced, but he knew this would happen eventually.

He tried to say the name as quietly as possible.

"What was that again Carl?" Sheen asked tormentingly.

"Ashley." Carl said in a soft voice, Ashley was the new girl, quiet and shy but very pretty.

Sheen fell off his chair laughing and Cindy's eyes widened, but Libby had known, she always knows. Jimmy thought ruefully.

Sheen recovered and picked his cell phone up from where it had fallen out of his pocket. He started to dial, apparently to tell someone about Carl, but he couldn't get a signal.

"Damnit." Sheen said, throwing down the cell phone and slumping back into his chair.

"Alright, I dare Jimmy to say Cindy's smarter than him." Carl said smugly.

Jimmy snorted. "Okay Carl, I get to choose truth or dare."

"Well." Carl said hopefully.

"Truth." Jimmy spat resolutely.

"Do you think Ultralord exists?" Carl asked.

"No." Jimmy said, Sheen threw his s'more stick at him, which was on fire.

Jimmy successfully dodged the flaming weapon, which went out and turned to Libby.

Eventually they all got tired and went back to their respective tents to sleep, but not before Jimmy, Sheen and Carl performed the usually sleepover ritual of lying in bed talking about girls…

_Jimmy sprinted through a crowded city, flames licked the air on either side, the buildings were burning. His Nike sneakers pounded against the pavement as he dashed down the street, he reached the end only to look up and see deadly black shaped blotting out the sky, one plummeted towards the earth, it was a missile. _

_Jimmy watched in horror as it slammed into the Brookland Bridge. Jimmy stood, rooted to the spot as the middle of the bridge blew apart, sending cars flying like toys and ripping a gaping hole in the structure, he didn't have long to mourn the hundreds of deaths though, for someone dove on top of him, slamming him to the floor to avoid a smaller, shoulder-fired missile that ripped by over their heads. Jimmy could feel the shock wave ripple at his face and heard and explosion behind him. How had this all started, he wondered. He jumped to his feet again and started sprinting, he looked down to find himself clad in urban counter-terrorist combat armor and, to his surprise, carrying a Heckler and Koch MP5 automatic weapon. Something made him turn, to see Sheen, Carl, Libby and Cindy in a boat, beckoning to him. To his utter horror, he saw an air to ground missile corkscrewing through the air before slamming into their boat, they were dead. He looked to the skies, screaming in agony to see fully armed troopers dropping on cables from helicopters, they were dead, Libby, Carl, Sheen and Cindy, CINDY! Were dead, he fell to his knees and screamed to the heavens. _

"NOOOOO!" Jimmy woke up abruptly, drenched in cold sweat and screaming.

"What happened Jimmy?" Sheen asked, his voice sounding muffled from his sleeping bag as he propped himself upright.

"Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep." He told Sheen, who promptly lay back down again and drifted off, but Jimmy couldn't fall asleep, he had a feeling that the dream was warning him of something…

A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Oh and the arrest scene, that was for a good reason that will be revealed in future chapters! Everything happens for a reason, well, almost everything!


	2. Chapter 2: An Army of Twelve

What up homies? Night Author gives you another chapter of Freedom Fighters!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own JN, end of story.

**An Army of Twelve**

Extract from the Diary of Jimmy Neutron:

"The Hero With No Fear." That's what they call me nowadays. Perhaps I should explain. It all started right after the camping trip…

Three Months Earlier:

Jimmy and the gang were flying back from their camping trip when devastation met their eyes.

"It's like Ultralord Episode 2586, the attack of the Man Eating locusts!" Sheen exclaimed, surveying the landscape.

Everywhere they looked, devastation met their eyes, they were flying over Retroville, nobody had spared a glance at the countryside in any other state, but nearing Retroville, they saw complete ruin. Buildings were leveled, roads were cracked, houses were smoking and the grass was blackened and burnt. The military base lay in seeming ruin and the school was so much crater, Jimmy set down outside his lab, the clubhouse seemed blackened but otherwise untouched, the roof opened to allow the hovercar access and closed behind them.

Exiting the vehicle, they met a shock upon entering the lab's main room, around fifty or so people were gathered there.

"Mom? Dad?" Jimmy asked, rushing forward, his mother embraced him and he looked around, utterly bewildered.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Judy said, holding him at arms length and examining him for injury.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was an ordinary day, when all of a sudden, the sun was blocked out by around a hundred shadows, they were some sort of airplane or attack vehicle because the next thing we knew explosions were tearing up buildings and streets. First we all ran to the school, but they hit that with some kind of laser beam, I guessed your passcode and used some hair from your brush to get in your lab and we've been hiding ever since." She explained.

"You guessed my password?" Jimmy asked incredulously.

"It wasn't too difficult, you thought a substitution cipher and your denial could hide it from your own mother?" She asked.

"Do you know who the attackers were?" Jimmy asked but his mother shook her head no. Jimmy walked over to the main computer and activated it, keying in his fourteen-digit password and calling up satellite images of the planet.

"My orbiting satellite gives us these images, combined with an identification program and my NSA clearance, we have access to contact capabilities for most life forms and buildings of significance."

"A little ingenious hacking and we have full clearance." Cindy finished, her fingers flying across another keyboard, the images that popped up were of devastation, in Washington DC, most buildings had survived and there was a massive military build-up, apparently preparing for attack and defense, more forces were located around the secret government hideaway, Mt. Cheyenne. (This is a base inside a mountain near colarado that houses government and military command centers and is a hiding spot for top officials in times of serious war on the home front) Phone numbers appeared next to several bases and over a million units and vehicles were marked with contact red dots. Cindy finished her hacking and the rest of the units and buildings popped up with contact info as well.

"You now have top secret government access." A cool voice said.

"All right, everyone shut up, I'm calling Military Intelligence Command." Jimmy barked, slipping on a headset.

Ten minutes later, Jimmy lowered his headset gravely. "Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, come with me, we've got a planet to help save." He said. "Here's the lowdown, this is top-secret, on a need to know basis only. I think you need to know. Here's the way it is, most of our enemies and some of our former allies, by ours', I mean America's. Anyway, so most countries in the East have either banded against us or been taken over. It's complete war…thankfully no nuclear weapons have yet been used. The enemy has launched a large-scale air strike on the southern states, the military has responded by issuing orders for a complete air attack of the primary targets. Bottom line, nobody cares about innocents anymore, they're bombing without discrimination." Jimmy paused, "I've been assigned a covert-ops mission to attack the enemy's leadership, it's called a decapatir (I didn't use the proper French accents and punctuations) You take out the head and the body dies. So, I've got to go to Colorado." He said this all very fast and stopped talking breathing heavily.

"We're coming." Cindy said resolutely.

Jimmy grimaced. "All right…come on."

It took around half an hour to reach Colarado, all around the Hovercar, fighter jets and helicopters were screaming by.

Jimmy kicked the autopilot button with his foot and headed towards the back of the hovercar. He entered a small closet type room there.

"Nice suit." Sheen commented, Jimmy pulled at his tie, the official black suit with rank bars on the breast and one star on each shoulder looked a little out of place on him.

"It's required, apparently this is a formal occasion." Jimmy said, dropping into the pilot seat.

Jimmy was striding through a steel and chrome corridor, he had just gotten out of a meeting with the President of the United States.

"Come on." He barked, reaching a locker room on the right-hand side of the corridor, six men were assembled there, all around twenty. They were Delta Force assassins, commandos. They were clad in full black-ops gear, new smart suits. These suits cost over four thousand dollars a unit. They were composed of a type of plastic that could stop a nine-millimeter magnum round at point blank range. They were equipped with thermal imaging, radio contact to high command, live information feeds from command. As well as throwing knives, dart launcher gauntlets, air tanks, magnetic boots and gloves. They all carried Heckler and Koch MP5 silenced machine guns, grapple guns, fragmentation grenades, Sig Sauer silenced pistols, Commando knives and throwing blades. Half carried sawed off automatic shotguns with grenade launcher attachments and the others sonic weapons that on different settings could paralyze, induce heart attacks or neutralize electrical systems and shatter glass.

The suits could blend in to any environment, protect the user from a fifty-foot fall and withstand almost any temperature or outside conditions.

One man had a Barret sniper rifle that could punch through tanks and another, an RPG launcher, a third, a flamethrower and a fourth, plastic explosives, the last two had high-powered radios and were hackers. Jimmy was their leader, they had one mission, assassinate enemy leaders.

"Jimmy, who are they?" Libby asked as Jimmy, similarly clad in a smart suit but with the helmet off, watched them enter a Hercules C-130 transport plane. He was standing next to Libby, Carl, and Sheen, Cindy had decided she wanted in and had commandeered a smart suit and weapons from an armor officer she had intimidated. She was talking to the plane's pilot, apparently yelling at the man about something.

"They're commandos, assassins." He told her.

"Oh." She said, the whole ordeal had left her subdued and quiet, Carl had barely spoken, even Sheen wasn't as hyper.

Jimmy looked down, occupying himself by slotting a magazine into his machine gun. He touched the screen on his gauntlet control to turn up the coolant system in his suit.

"You'd better stay here." Jimmy told the three of them.

"No way, we're coming." Sheen said, but Carl didn't look up.

"Carl?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah." He said, looking up and nodding, he was shaking slightly. Jimmy had found him kissing Ashley in the lab and ever since, he had barely spoken.

"Well then you'd better get suited up." Jimmy said.

"Are you Jimmy Neutron?" Jimmy turned to face the newcomer; it was a girl around his age. She had shoulder length brown hair and stunning features, she was wearing a smartsuit.

"Yeah, that's me, who're you?" She smiled and Jimmy was struck by her beauty, her eyes sparkled and her smile drew him in, it was irresistible, her voice seemed to shimmer and cascade like a perfect waterfall. He was immediately drawn to her, he gazed at her and her lips seemed to be pulling him like a magnet. He had never felt anything like this before, except maybe that one day on that island. He took a step closer unconsciously.

"I'm Kristen." She said, he nodded, speechless and took another step forward, she met his eyes and too moved closer, they were about an inch apart now. He could feel her warm breath on his face.

"James, Kristen." Jimmy silently cursed whoever it was that was speaking, Kristen smiled wryly at him and they both turned, the speaker was Commander Lindbergh.

"There you are, now, I see you've met, you'll be working together on this assignment. Good luck." He said, he smiled slightly and strode past them, off to inspect the plane.

It took half an hour longer to get the others ready for liftoff. Finally, they were on the runway.

"All right, listen up." Jimmy said, standing up once they were in the air. His commandos snapped to attention, but the others took a little longer.

"HEY!" Jimmy shouted. "All right, now that I have your attention, I think it's time I told you something. You know how you were informed that America was facing an army of other countries, well you were misinformed."

"You mean lied to." Cindy said, Jimmy cringed.

"Not quite, there was a reason, now, you know most of the truth…the part you don't know is that we are also up against extraterrestrials."

"Aliens?" One of the commandos asked.

"Damn straight, aliens. Now we, as in myself, Cindy, Carl, Libby and Sheen have encountered aliens before, the rest of you will be briefed, anyway, the opponent thus has superior technology and weapons. We are actually not on a mission to assassinate enemy leaders on earth, this C-130 transport as a 65 thousand pound rocket engine that will send us into space where we will be spearheading an assault against our other opponents, reinforcements will follow, I have modified this transport personally and can assure you of its capabilities. You will be further briefed in a few minutes via-your helmet screens." Jimmy sat down again, it had killed him to lie to them and now he couldn't meet their eyes…

A/N: Cindy's got competition! Please review! Please!


End file.
